Taken
by Add-Peace
Summary: Bella was taken at a young age and now has grown up with her captors. Since she is of age her training will now begin. A/H Some adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight =[**

**A/n Sorry about the other story I had a lot written but my old computer crashed and burned and everything along with it. The other day I got this idea for a story and just decided to go on it. If anyone would like me to restart or just wing it on the other story please feel free to tell me =]. Also I love reviews since im kinda new at this it is nice to get some insight and comments about the way I write. Thanks so much. **

**Chp1**

**Taken**

**VictoriaPOV**

Her legs trembled as James walked around in circles. The milky chocolate eyes released silent tears. A sob escaped from her throat. "Didn't I say not to make a sound?" I asked as I paced silently toward her quaking body.

The child's eyes widened and she nodded her head frantically. "I don't just give orders so you won't listen to me Isabella. I say them because I mean for them to be followed."

I lifted my arm and backhanded her. She flew across the room landing on her back, head against the wall. "Don't kill her Vicky." James said placing an arm around my waist.

His lips trailed from my hair to my neck, placing open mouth kisses along the path to my shoulders. Trailing back up to my ear he whispered "She will make great money for us once she is trained well and has formed out."

My head fell back against his shoulder moaning as his sweet breath trickled across my cheek. "James... she is 13 we can start now can't we?" I whispered sweetly turning in his arms.

He chuckled and bit my chin. "No, darling, but we can show her." His hand gripped my hair painfully and ripped it back exposing my neck. Biting down hard he trailed his lips to my shirt and ripped it open. I hissed as the cold air touched my skin. "YES!"

I screamed and we fell to a heap on the floor grinding and moaning while a pair of wide brown innocent eyes watched us from the corner.

_**5 years later**_

**BPOV**

Outside was dark and cold. Snowflakes made their entrance to the world by slowly descending onto my already freezing limbs.

My clothes consisted of a white shirt that was so tattered and old it was practically see-through. The large mass of my brown hair flowed over my shoulders creating a small amount of blanket.

I shoved my bruised body up against the wall hoping to gain a little warmth from that. My hope vanished as my shoulders came in contact with the icy brick wall.

Everything by my eyes and mind were numb. Alaska's winters were harsh and this was my punishment for screaming. "Damnit." I whispered and let my head clunk against the wall.

"Ouch." My hand reached up to the back of my head to rub the now tender spot. "Well now everything hurts."

The wind picked up the snow from the ground and flung it around me. I curled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them rocking back and forth.

Leaning my head down to tuck into my knees I remembered the day Victoria, James, and Laurent brought me here.

_**10 years ago**_

_I was 8 running to keep up with my mother Renee and my father Charlie. We were late Charlie kept saying that._

_My mother's hand was clasped around my small one. "Charlie we can only go so fast!" He stopped suddenly and turned to face us. "I'm sorry my loves." He said as he scooped me up and placed a kiss on my head. "But we really need to go Renee, come on love."_

_He grabbed her hand in his and we were off again. My father weaved us through the thick crowd toward the dock. I looked up at the beautiful boat VICTORIA such a pretty name I thought._

_Charlie looked back over his shoulder for the hundredth time today. "Renee get the tickets read please." She nodded and reached into her jacket pulling out three tickets handing two to Charlie and keeping one in her hand. _

_I looked back at her and she smiled up at me placing her free hand on the side of my face. Leaning into her hand she frowned. "Charlie cover her up she's freezing." _

_A blanket was thrown over my face blocking my view. I felt Charlie stop and hand the tickets over. He lifted the ends of the blankets exposing my face._

_A man with blond hair pulled back in a low ponytail looked down at me. He smiled and nodded to Charlie and Renee. _

_The blanket once again went over my face creating a warm cocoon against my father's chest. I yawned and snuggled closer to his warmth before letting the darkness take me under._

_I awoke later in between my parents on a little bed. The room swayed and dipped. My mothers' arm was draped over my stomach and my fathers' hand rested on Renee's hip._

_I felt safe and protected here between them. Yawning once again I turned my body toward my father and tucked my head under his chin. Renee must have noticed the loss of warmth against her for she also scooted over against my back, kissed my head and we both fell back to sleep._

_I wasn't sure how long I slept but the first thing I knew was I was being pulled away from my safe haven. My little arms reached up toward my parents._

_I couldn't grasp anything so I flung them frantically around trying to reach my mother. Finally I grabbed her hand tightly, but it slipped. _

_A wet sticky feeling drenched my hand now. Opening my hands I glanced down at them. Red… Blood… A piercing sound reached my ears._

_I recognized it as my own scream. _

**BPOV**

The door to the house flew open. I dashed to the side sliding my face across the concrete to get out of the way.

"Get up!" James yelled as he reached and grabbed my hair.

I closed my eyes to the searing pain in on my head and face. He dragged me up to my feet then farther till I was eye to eye with him.

I knew better though quickly I cast my eyes downward, a woman was not allowed to look a man in the eye. His laughter filled the cold night making me shiver even more.

"Hello sweetheart, have a nice nap?" He shook his hand making my body sway with my hair, my feet dangled from the ground.

"Answer me you little bitch!" he spat gripping my hips roughly. "No, sir." I said quickly. "Such a good girl Isabella. You missed me didn't you?" Before I could answer he continued.

"Of course you missed me. So my sweet, are you ready for your training? I can tell you Vicky is quite excited. You'll bring in great money when we're all done with you."

He let go of my hair and my body crumpled to the ground. "I told you to get up!" Quickly even though my weak body protested every movement I jumped to me feet almost groaning as my numb feet hit the floor.

I bit my lip to keep silent waiting for his next command. He brought his hand up to my face gripping my chin between his index finger and thumb, then turned my face left and right.

His other hand reached for the hem of my shirt tearing it with the slightest pressure.

The rip climbed all the way to the underside of my left breast.

My heart hammered in my chest. He was going to rape me, I'd rather he beat me to death then have to suffer through rape.

He let go of my chin and ripped the rest of the shirt it fell uselessly to the ground. I stood there in front of him naked in the middle of winter while his eyes traveled up and down my body.

Slowly so he wouldn't notice I shift my head letting my hair fall in front my breasts, barring them from his vicious stare.

The cold fingers grabbed the back of my neck; he turned to the side and shoved me through the open door. A wave of heat his my body full force.

Then I opened my eyes.

Two chains hung from the ceiling with cuffs at the end of each one. Against the wall stood a bench, objects unknown to me were placed everywhere on it.

James pushed my forward and grabbed my wrist, bringing it up to the first chain he locked it into the cuff then repeated the action to my other.

Slowly he walked around me taking in the view. Stopping in front of me he smiled and my guts churned.

"Ready for training Isabella?"

**A/n Reviewwws! =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't own Twilight Though I wish I did 3**

**Sorry about not posting the next chapter in awhile. Ive been working on getting my grades in school up and my computer didn't want to let me load anything up on fanfiction. But thank you for all the reviews =] I was thinking of waiting till I get a bit more reviews till I post/write the next chapter. I really do love Ideas and when I started this story it was just because I thought of a beginning not an end. So anything that you would like to have me think about including although I can't guarantee that I will include it would be wonderful. Anyway! Chapter 2 of Taken =] Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

No! My mind screamed as I stared into his cold eyes. He licked his lips and raised his hand. I prepared myself for the sting on my face.

My body was rigid waiting for the painful swipe across my body. It never came.

His finger traced from the tip of my ear down to my neck farther to my stomach then stopped on my hip.

My hearts stopped, please no please, please don't touch me I whispered to myself.

He grinned again then stepped back. "Well, we're going to have to rid you of all those bad habits."

James icy hand painfully gripped my hip pulling me forward roughly. I groaned when his hand came in contact with an already sore bruise.

"Isabella you should know better than to make a sound." He tsked than let go and walked over to the bench.

"I was really hoping to have a little fun today sweetie. But it looks like you want to get right down to the punishment."

This wasn't punishment?! I resisted the urge to scream like a mad woman. I wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing my pain.

James was no longer in my view meaning his was standing behind me. With my back ramrod straight I sucked in my breath waiting for the worst.

I heard a "whoosh" then a small strap of leather slapped across my back. The sharp sting and pain made me cry out. James laughed and whipped me again.

I bit my lip hard chanting to myself over and over again be strong for mom and dad, be strong Bella you can do this.

Again and again the whip lashed against my raw skin. I could feel warm liquid flow down my back hissing as it ran over puckered scars.

The whip went lower and it flew across my bottom.

The torture seemed to go on forever. The room dimmed on the edges and spun in circles.

My whole back was on fire, I closed my eyes and saw my Mother and Father, Charlie had his arms around her while she wept into his shoulder, he looked at me with sad eyes but I could also see anger in there.

I sucked in a shuddering breath and gripped the cuffs.

Finally he stopped. "Well that was fun my dear. But not as much fun as it will be tomorrow." He reached up and unlocked both of my hands.

My legs didn't have the strength to stand and I crumpled to the blissfully cold floor. His hand cupped the side of my face "Goodnight Isabella."

A booted foot hit my ribs full force.

I moaned and flipped over landing on my back. My scream broke through the crispy air.

Victoria and James looked down at me with wicked grins across their faces. "Morning sweetie." Vicky purred to me.

She reached down and grabbed my wrists pulling it up back to the cuffs locking them in place.

"How was your rest? Peaceful? That's good. Are you hungry?"

I cast my eyes downward. She grabbed my jaw and forced it down, stuffed crusty bread in my mouth then snapped it closed.

"Chew, now."

James walked beside her as I chewed then swallowed. My stomach groaned for more.

He slapped me across the face.

"Isabella, you don't swallow unless we tell you too. Vicky said chew and that was it. Now. Shall we try again?"

Another piece was stuffed into my mouth. "Chew." I chewed slowly savoring the taste.

"Good girl, you may swallow now." I gulped it down.

They repeated this for a while chew swallow, chew swallow.

"She is learning fast James. Do you think we could hurry?"

"Vicky my dear, you need to learn patience. Do you really want me to punish you as well?"

She gasped and turned her head toward the floor.

James walked over to me staring at my naked form.

"Your life will be hell Isabella. That is, if you don't listen to us. If you do, well, it will bring you pleasure and me as well."

He chuckled and his hand roamed over my hips slowly circling upward.

"First we will teach you that your body is not yours its mine its Vicky's but it is not yours at all… got it? Nod yes Isabella."

I nodded quickly.

He smiled and shifted his hand to my beast cupping it was I squeezed my eyes closed.

A whip cracked behind me and landed flat against my back, I bit my lip and pried my eyes open forcing the tears to stay back.

"Keep those eyes open." Vicky snarled behind me.

They kept up the slow torture of touching me everywhere making me crawl forcing me to keep all emotions to myself.

The whip became part of my back forming to the groves already imprinted.

In all this I learned that my body really wasn't my own it felt the pain I didn't want to feel.

I couldn't stop myself from feeling the shame of being treated no better than a dog.

Not once did I let the tears fall thought they stayed right where they are supposed to be.

When I had human needs they wiped, when I need to stand up they lifted me. I was nothing more than a doll placed to do their bidding.

Night time finally came; I was trussed up against the far wall while James and Vicky stepped out from the room.

"We have some buyers coming on Monday Vicky. They want to look at her in person. Mike and Jessica are their names."

"How much are they willing to pay?"

"About 45 grand, they want to train her themselves."

"What the fuck for?! Don't they think we can train her well ourselves? It doesn't take much to train a girl to be a sex slave! James, turn them down."

He laughed "Vicky I'm not turning them down, we can't afford to lose 45 grand. But I thought the same thing; they told me though that they want to train her, their way to be their perfect little slave, and not a sex addict."

"Well are they taking her on Monday then?"

"If they like how she looks then yes."

I could hear them kiss and one of them must have been pushed against the door.

James whispered "Come on, Vicky lets go to bed."

She giggled then it was quiet.

I stared at the darkness, when would this hell ever end I asked myself and then darkness took me under.

**Please Review! Lots of love -Add-peace-!3**


End file.
